The majority of studies are directed against hematological malignancies, especially Hodgkin's disease, acute leukemia in adults, chronic lymphocytic leukemia and lymphomas. Emphasis is now shifting toward solid tumors. Phase I studies are done in patients with solid tumors and Phase II and III studies are being devised for solid tumors in which there is some evidence of effect. We deal primarily with chemotherapeutic drugs, but are now incorporating the use of radiotherapy in comparison with chemotherapy or in combination with chemotherapy. Immunotherapeutic approaches are being explored. Protocols we participate in are: Phase II, Protocol 245: oral methyl-CCNU & prednisone (pred) in myeloma (non-randomized), 4 patients studied between 6/72, to present; Phase II, Protocol 248: betadeoxythioguanosine in adult acute leukemia & blast crisis, CGL (non-randomized), 6 patients studied between 5/73 to present; Phase II, Protocol 250: cytosine arabinoside (AraC) & thioguanine (TG) on Ph 1 plus clone in CGL in remission (non-randomized), 1 patient studied 2/75 to present; Phase II, Protocol 252: Twice weekly azacytidine in signal & other tumors (non-randomized, 1 patient studied 11/73 to present; Phase III, Protocol 340: BCNU vinblastine (VLB), CTX, procarbazine & pred in stage IIIB ' IV Hodgkin's (randomization: None for induction; maintenance by card), 14 patients studied 11/71 to present; Phase III, Protocol 343: Intermittent BCNU, CTX, pred vs intermittent melphalan (L-PAM) & pred in myeloma (randomization: induction and maintenance by phone), 30 patients studied 6/72 to present; Phase III, Protocol 346: MTX, VCR & pred in all consolidating remissions w/AraC & TG followed by asparaginase, VCR & pred randomizing to 6-mercaptopurine (6-MP), CTX, plus or minus cranial radiation & intrathecal MTX followed by 6-MP, CTX, MTX, VCR & pred (randomization: None for induction & consolidation; maintenance by phone), 30 patients studied, 6/72 to present; Phase III, Protocol 346: MTX, VCR & pred in all consolidating remissions w/AraC & TG followed by asparaginase, VCR & pred (Text Abridged.) BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Adler, S. S., Trobaugh, F. E (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)